Frustration
by eorocks
Summary: Every pervert and sociopath was out this summer, leaving little free time for Elliot and Olivia; sexual frustration is mounting...making them act in ways they never imagined. Just a short story; most likely a couple of chapters
1. Chapter 1

AN: I was looking through all the stories I have partially drafted, and found this one. I could have sworn I posted this but I can't find it on FF. So here you go. If you've read this before, let me know. This will be a short story – maybe a two or three chapter "one shot". Leave a review i you like what you've read! (Or even if you didn't.)

EOEOEOEOEO

Olivia sat down at her desk and dropped her head in her hands. She and Elliot had been here until after 2AM, and now here she was, less than 5 hours later, sitting at her desk again. She'd had to cancel another date last night…one of a string of many over the past several months…and she was tired and she was crabby. It was like every pervert and sociopath had been let loose in the city and made it their person business to ensure she never had sex again…at least not with a real live person.

Munch set a mug of coffee in front of her. "You look like you could use this." He said. He'd been off the past couple of days, but he had obviously heard about her late night.

Olivia lifted her head from her hands and focused on the mug of coffee. She picked it up and took a sip. She looked up at Munch. "Thank you." She said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Munch sat down on the edge of her desk, and Olivia leaned back in her chair, creating some space so she could look up at him.

"Heard you had to cancel your date last night." He said.

Olivia furrowed her brow. How could he possibly know that? She glanced over at Fin and saw he was ignoring them. It was beyond her why her love life was a topic of conversation but he had been here last night, so it was either he or Elliot. "Yeah." She took another sip of her coffee.

"That sucks." He said.

Olivia sighed. That was the understatement of the year. It was hard enough to find a guy she was even interested in… and that she trusted. It only took one or two canceled dates before they gave up. So far, over the past few months, it had been three different guys and seven canceled dates.

"Yeah." She said, agreeing with him before she took another sip of coffee. "That's the third date I had to cancel with this guy. He won't call back again."

"You never know." Said Munch, walking back to his desk. "If it were me, I'd keep calling."

"Because you're that desperate." Said Fin, chiming in on the conversation. He looked over at Olivia. "It won't always be this crazy." He said, focusing his attention back on his computer screen.

Olivia nodded absentmindedly. Their hours had been insane since the end of May, and it was already the end of July.

The worst part was that all these extra hours at work meant more time with her sexy as hell partner.

She wasn't exactly sure when she'd given herself permission to start thinking about him that way. She supposed it was about the time he stopped wearing his ring and told her the divorce was final. When he'd provided that little piece of information, all of the thoughts and feelings she'd suppressed for so long came to the surface, threatening to suffocate her with a dizzying array of possibilities. She wouldn't have to feel guilt eating away at her for her unwholesome thoughts. She didn't have to worry if she stared at him for a minute too long. Or wonder what it would be like to have him press up her against the wall and kiss her.

She had a sneaking suspicion she wasn't the only one. She'd have to be blind to miss the way Elliot looked at her over the years…she knew he had some of the same thoughts she'd had. And that he had worked hard to suppress them himself.

Or course she hadn't been naïve enough to think that he'd show up at her doorstep the day after his divorce was final. But she'd expected they'd spend more time together. That he'd talk to her. That maybe…just maybe…they'd start being honest with each other.

It had been a complete and utter mindfuck when the nature of their relationship hadn't changed. At all. It had been six long months and he carried on like nothing had changed. If anything, he had been a little more distant than usual.

Fin disturbed her thoughts. "You gonna sit there and wait for Stabler or you gonna go wake him up?"

Olivia turned to face him, setting her mug of coffee on her desk. "Wake him up?"

"Yeah. He's sleeping in the cribs."

Olivia furrowed her brow. _Why would he be sleeping in the cribs?_

She stood up, swiping her hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear. She was annoyed that he was sleeping a few feet away when they'd agreed to meet back here at 7. She'd gotten up, showered, changed and cabbed here to work, and he couldn't walk ten feet to get here on time? She considered leaving him there and letting Cragen read him the riot act when he realized he was missing, but she figured he was as tired as she was, and probably didn't need that today. She pushed her tired body up from her chair and headed to find her partner.

She pushed open the door, letting light from the hallway flood into the room. She could see the bunk he'd slept in; it was the one she usually slept in and she wondered briefly about his choice. It was empty, the blanket crumpled messily at the end of the bed.

She wove through the beds, headed towards the lockers, when she saw him emerge from the bathroom.

"Hey Liv." He said. He stopped when he saw her standing there. "Did you just get here?'

Olivia couldn't form words. Elliot had clearly just taken a shower. She desperately tried to keep her eyes trained on his face, but she could see his bare chest in her peripheral vision. It still had a sheen of moisture, and suddenly she was consumed with the idea of dragging her lips across his shoulder…her tongue across his broad chest. She lost her battle and let her eyes drop down, the image of her mouth against his skin still fresh in her mind as her eyes swept down his body. She followed the defined muscles in his abdomen until she hit the white of the towel. He was holding the two ends of it with one hand at his hip, and she couldn't stop herself from imagining herself tugging at it and watching it drop to the ground, revealing him in all his glory. She had no doubt that he would be well endowed in that area; that cocky swagger didn't come from nowhere.

Eliot watched her with interest, and a little bit of amusement. He wondered if this was what it was like for her; men ogling her body all the time. But he didn't feel offended; this was Olivia. And he'd by lying if he said he wouldn't take the same opportunity, given the chance. Even now, standing in front of him in her jeans, with a simple white t-shirt stretched over her breasts, she was breathtaking.

He stayed rooted in place, interested to see what she would do. He saw her eyes were still trained on his lower half, and he adjusted the towel slightly, clutching it a little tighter. He knew this gave her a better view of what lay beneath the towel, and he watched her subconsciously run her tongue across her lower lip.

Olivia's mind had gone far beyond getting rid of the towel and she swallowed hard at the thought of that body pinning her to the bed. She could feel a pang in her lower belly at the thought of it, and she immediately turned her head, cursing inwardly at herself for letting her mind go there. She chalked it up to her current level of sexual frustration; one look at this man's bare chest shouldn't make her body ache like this.

"Seen enough?"

Olivia turned her head back towards him, and saw him looking at her with a smirk on his face. She felt her cheeks flush. Of course she'd known he had seen her ogling him. It would have been hard not to. But she hadn't expected him to make a comment like that.

"No." she said. There was a challenge in her tone.

Elliot raised one eyebrow, surprised by her answer. He could see she was surprised as well…her eyes got wide and her lips parted slightly, as if she was going to say something else. Something to justify her answer. He waited a beat, but she didn't say anything and her mouth closed. She drew her bottom lip in between her teeth and it was his turn to suck in a breath. She obviously didn't know how often she did that…and that it drove him crazy. She'd release her bottom lip, and it would be red and plump from where she'd bitten down. It made him think about how much he'd like to pull that lip between his own; run his tongue over it to soothe it.

He wondered what she would do right now if he dropped his towel. He knew he'd be crossing a big fucking line, but he wanted to know. He'd been trying to keep his distance; been trying to keep the boundaries they had firmly in place, despite his desire to smash them to hell since his divorce. She'd been dating, or trying to, and he'd never gotten any real indication from her that she wanted anything more from him…

 _Until now._

This was the first time he'd seen any tangible evidence of her desire to change things between them. It was written all over her face. Her cheeks were flushed, from embarrassment or desire he couldn't be sure, but it didn't matter because the guilt was there as well. And that's how he knew.

"I'm going to get dressed." He said.

"Huh?" Olivia said, her eyes drawn back to his face again.

Elliot took a step towards her and bent his head slightly, looking her right in the eyes. "Dressed. As in, put some clothes on." He smiled at her and straightened up. He turned to walk towards his locker, and when he'd taken a step, he dropped his towel. He smiled when he heard her small gasp and he wished he could see the expression on her face right now.

Olivia closed her eyes quickly when she saw his bare ass, unable to believe he actually stripped down in front of her. But only a second passed before she opened them again, watching the muscles of his body work as he walked away from her. She groaned inwardly. No man his age should look that good, and the thought of that sheer power driving into her was almost more than she could bear. She swallowed hard, trying to her body to calm the hell down; she didn't think she had an extra pair of underwear in her locker.

She stood rooted in place, and when he reached his locker, he turned to open it. It caught her by surprise; he had to know the view he was giving her. She had a full profile of him and she clenched her legs together as she took him in.

 _Jesus Christ._

She'd never sleep again without that image burned into her mind. She knew she should turn away, but she couldn't.

And then it hit her. He wasn't stopping this. He had caught her looking at him when he came out of the bathroom, but _he_ was the one that had escalated it. Tightening that damn towel, dropping it to give her a full view of his ass, and then putting himself on full display in front of his locker. The realization of it hit her full force. Maybe her assessment of the situation had been wrong; maybe he did have the same lascivious thoughts she did.

That made her bold.

She sauntered over to her locker, careful to keep her eyes off of him. She could see him out of the corner of her eye. He was still standing at his locker, but he wasn't making any move to get dressed. He was watching her. She hesitated a second, but then she tugged at the bottom of her t-shirt, untucking it from her jeans.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and she thought she heard a little bit of panic in his voice.

She looked over at him, careful to keep her eyes trained on his face. "A shower sounds good." She said, keeping a straight face. He wanted to play this game? She could play too, and now she was almost certain she would have the same effect on him as he had on her. "I just took a quick one this morning because I was running late, but now that it seems I have a few minutes…"

Elliot watched as she grasped the bottom hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. She turned towards him slightly as she set the t-shirt down on the bench and his head was swimming from the view. Lots of bronze skin; her full breasts straining against the white satin and lace bra she was wearing. His eyes trailed down the expanse of her stomach to the low rise of her jeans.

 _Christ._

He wanted to run his hands up her torso, splay the palms of them against her ribs and slide them up until he had her breasts in his hands. He wanted to pepper her chest with kisses; slide his tongue down the deep V of her cleavage. He felt his dick twitch at the thought of it and he willed himself to keep control. It would be easy to let his mind wander to dreams he'd had about moments like this…and for a second, a part of him wondered if he was still asleep in the cribs. This couldn't possibly be happening.

Olivia bit her lip to keep from smiling. She wasn't looking at him, but she could feel his eyes burning into her, and she knew he hadn't moved since she'd began her little striptease. She wondered how far he'd let her take this before he stopped her. She wondered how far she'd go if he didn't.

Her hands dropped to her belt buckle and she heard a sharp intake of breath from him as she did. She unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, and she felt like a stripper because she made sure she did it slowly to have maximum effect. She grabbed her jeans at her hips and started tugging them down, letting them go as they dropped to her ankles.

Elliot wished he still had his towel because he could feel himself getting aroused as she dragged her jeans down her hips. Her white panties came into view, a small patch of satin at the apex of her legs, and he gripped the side of the locker until his knuckles were white. She turned as she bent over to pick her jeans up off the floor, giving him a perfect view of her ass, and he almost lost it right then and there. He breasts were magnificent…her entire body was amazing…but her ass was something else. He wanted to take her right then and there. Walk up behind her, grasp her hips, drag down those panties and drive himself inside of her.

He wondered if she'd be ready for him. He imagined sliding his fingers inside the seam of those panties and finding out for himself.

Olivia straightened up and tucked her jeans in her locker. She bit down on her lip, considering her next move. Elliot hadn't moved except to grab his locker door; a move that brought a secret smile to her face. She wanted to look at him. Specifically, she wanted to know if he was having a reaction to her. With the death grip he had on the locker, she imagined he might be sporting the beginnings of a hard-on. She felt a flush of heat through her body at the thought; she was wet and she was aching. She wanted him. _Badly._

She closed her eyes. They were in the locker room. They were at work. It was insane that this had even gotten this far. Fin knew she had gone to find Elliot. They'd been gone a long time. It wouldn't be long until Cragen sent someone to look for them. And if they didn't, the rumors would be flying.

But right now, with the ache between her legs and Elliot's eyes on her, she didn't give a fuck. It was like she was drunk; intoxicated by whatever was happening.

She grabbed a towel from her locker and stood for a second. She looked over at him and saw he was staring at her. Was he waiting for her next move? She hesitated another second, but then she let her eyes drop south.

 _Jesus._

He was more than ready for her and her body clenched at the sight of him. He was long and thick and she wondered for a brief second if she could take him. She decided she'd enjoy the hell out of trying.

"Liv." He said and Olivia's eyes went back to his. His voice was throaty and she could hear the strain in his voice.

She was surprised when his hand dropped from the locker and he turned to face her. They were only a few feet apart, but when he started closing the distance, she felt a moment of panic. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like this spell that had been cast was about to be broken. She shook her head as she felt his hands on her upper arms. He squeezed them gently as he moved her back up against the lockers.

Elliot looked down at her, his face mere inches from hers. His gaze moved from her eyes to her lips and he wanted to kiss her. It seemed strange to him that he felt odd about it, considering everything that had happened in the last few minutes, but nothing about this was normal.

Olivia saw his intent, and she held her breath. His mouth was poised over hers and she felt his hesitation. She closed her eyes and tipped her head up slightly, and he must have taken that as permission. He cupped her left cheek with his hand, and placed his lips against hers lightly and then gently sucked her lower lip between his. He released it and then grasped her upper lip, and it was soft and gentle and surprised the hell out of her. In her dreams, he'd always been passionate and demanding, and feeling the way he kissed her made her think that he might be more of a gentle lover than she thought.

He tilted his head slightly, kissing her with a little more fervor, and he opened her mouth with his. His hands dropped down to her waist and he pressed his lower half against her. His erection was pressed between them and he rocked into her a little. She heard a small groan escape from his throat as he did and she let out a small moan of her own. He was kissing her harder now, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts into his chest. She was fully committed to whatever happened next, and she found herself wishing she had taken off her bra and panties.

Suddenly, Elliot pulled his mouth from hers. He took a small step back, reaching for her arms that were wrapped around his neck. "Liv." He said, again, this voice even deeper than before.

She furrowed her brow slightly at his tone and the look in his eyes.

"We can't do this." He said.

Olivia's heart dropped to her stomach. "What?' Her mind was trying to comprehend what he was saying, but it was distracted by the desire swarming through her body.

Elliot could see the confusion on her face, and before she jumped to any kind of conclusion about what he was trying to say, he brought both hands to her face.

"God, I want you." He whispered. "More than you can possibly know." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "But not here."

Olivia realized that he'd been having the same thoughts she had earlier. There would be no explanation if anyone walked in on them right now.

"We can go in the showers." She said. She grabbed his hips and pulled him against her, letting him know how much she wanted him too.

Elliot shook his head. "No. You're not listening to me." He said. "I want this…but I don't want the first time to be some quick fuck in the showers. You mean too much to me for that."

Olivia released his hips then, and ran her hands up to his chest. She splayed her hands there and pushed back slightly, forcing him to take a step back. "What?" She couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"I'm trying to tell you how I feel about you. You have to know it's not just about sex." He didn't understand why she was looking at him like that. Did she really think he would just fuck her as some kind of one time fling? If she did, then he'd obviously done a damn good job of keeping his feelings for her under wraps. "Tell me you feel the same way."

"El…I…" She swallowed hard, unable to process his words. This was not the Elliot Stabler she knew. She had dreamed that things might change for them after his divorce, but she had come to the conclusion that it wasn't going to happen. This sudden change in reality was throwing her. She took a deep breath. "I do."

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

"Like…a date?" Somehow the idea of that seemed ridiculous; dates were something people went on to get to know each other better. She didn't need that. She laughed.

"Is that a horrible idea?" he asked, a little put-off by her nonchalance.

She wiped the smile from her face. "No." She reached up and caressed his cheek with her palm. "but I think it's fair to say that we've been dating for years." She said. "And we don't need to take this slowly." Her eyes flicked over his bare chest. "How about if I make you dinner at my place tonight. And after dinner, we can pick up where we left off."

Elliot smiled. "I could never turn down an offer like that." He said. "But only if you're sure. I'm not pressuring you."

She smiled seductively. "Maybe I'm pressuring you. I'm already going to have a hard enough time making it through this day. And dinner." She pushed him off of her then, and he took a few steps back. She grabbed her towel. "Now I really need a shower." Her eyes dropped down and then back to his face. "And looks like you could use a cold one when I'm done."

Elliot watched her walk towards the showers, and he swore she was swaying her hips more than necessary. He cursed himself, knowing it was going to be one hell of a long day. But they had done the right thing. He snagged his towel off the floor and wrapped it around his waist, letting out a heavy sigh as his hard-on showed no sign of subsiding. He went back to his locker and started digging through the clothes stacked there when he heard Fin yell his name.

He startled and turned his head, careful to keep the front of his body hidden. He saw Fin standing in the doorway. "Yeah?

"Cragen's wondering where the hell you guys are." He said, looking around the room. "Where's Liv?"

"She decided to take a shower." Elliot said, keeping his voice neutral.

Fin looked at him skeptically, and Elliot said a silent prayer that they had come to their senses. Fin walking in on him would have been a disaster. "A shower?"

Elliot shrugged. "Yeah. I came out and we talked for a few minutes and she said she was going to take a shower." He acted nonchalant and went back to his clothes. "I'll be down in a few minutes.'

Fin stood there for a second, and then left, apparently deciding he wasn't going to get anything more out of Elliot.

He looked toward the shower room, and wondered if she had locked the door. New images of that body in the shower started flitting through his mind, but he shut them down quickly. He'd meant what he said. He didn't want their first time together to be quick; although after having seen the way her eyes devoured him, and the sin that was that woman's body, he wondered if either one of them would be able to exercise any control.

He'd waited a long time. Probably longer than he'd ever admit to himself.

But she was worth the wait.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is the next chapter! All of that built up sexual frustration is so yummy! I hope you're enjoying so far. Just one more chapter after this one.

EOEOEOEOEO

Olivia stood in the shower, trying to dissect what the hell had happened in the last ten minutes. If she didn't know better…if she couldn't still feel the affect he'd had on her own body…she would think she had been dreaming. One hell of an orgasm inducing dream.

Not unlike some that had woken her over the years…and had left her trembling and unable to fall back asleep. Lust and want coursing through her.

She tried to focus, but her mind kept going back to the moment he had dropped his towel, letting her see exactly what she'd only been able to imagine all of these years.

She had no idea what had had made him do it, or what had driven her to react in such a bold manner of her own. It was completely uncharacteristic of her. Of them. It had been risky.

Reckless.

People walked into that locker room all the time. She couldn't imagine Fin or Munch walking in when Elliot's amazing body was pressed so intimately against hers. With nothing more than a few pieces of satin between them.

She could feel where the bite of the metal on her back as he pressed her into the locker.

She placed her fingers on her lips, where just minutes ago, Elliot had kissed her. Remembering the softness of the kiss. Exactly the opposite of what she had ever imagined…

She had been ready to throw all caution to the wind…succumb to the desire making her weak with want,

But Elliot had pulled back…made them remember their circumstances.

And had blown her world apart with his words.

This was more than just sex.

He wanted more.

And even though her words sent a shiver up her spine and fanned a small flame of hope, she knew she would have settled for just _knowing_ …just once…if sex with Elliot was amazing as she imagined. She would have settled for one mind-blowing orgasm, so she could stop wondering just what it would be like to have him moving against her…

Fuck.

None of the thoughts running through her head were helping her body calm down. It was going to be a long day. And while she appreciated the gesture…a date…dinner…she knew that the only thing on her mind today would be how to get his hands on her again.

EOEOEOEOEO

Elliot sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on going through his email. It was mostly internal crap…updates on regs and other boring stuff. But his focus was completely blown to hell as images of Olivia stripping off her clothes ran through his mind like a damn movie.

She had been slow…deliberate. And he had realized at that moment that this was a side of Olivia he didn't know. He could see the seductress then…her body pure sin. He'd been surprised as hell.

Probably almost as surprised as she was when he dropped his towel.

He still didn't know what had compelled him to do it.

Probably because he'd seen the way her eyes roved over his body and for once, he had some tangible proof that she harbored some of the same feelings for him as he had for her.

Probably because he had been unable to figure out how to break this cycle of denial and mounting frustration…the sexual tension that had been escalating for months. Years.

It had been compulsive.

Reckless.

He figured she would cop an eyeful and look away, telling him he was an asshole and storm out of the locker room.

He hadn't been prepared for what happened next.

When she stripped down in front of him, instinct took over. Pure, raw, carnal desire had taken over. Years of wanting to know what it would be like to touch her. To feel her body pressed against his. To kiss her.

He had been ten seconds from ripping her panties off and driving deep inside of her. He just needed to _know_. After being taunted for years with the thought of what it would be like to make love to her, his control had dissipated.

But then he'd come to his senses. He wanted her badly, but the ways in which he wanted her couldn't culminate in a quick fuck against the lockers.

He thought that she probably wouldn't have stopped him and he wondered about that. Was that all she wanted from him? Was his desire for a real relationship one-sided?

He didn't think so. He didn't _want_ to think so.

She had agreed to go out with him tonight, so he took that as a good sign. And although it had been his idea, he knew it was going to be hard as hell to keep his hands off her over the course of the evening. He wanted to show her that he really cared about her…that his feelings for her went way beyond sex.

But he knew that If he so much as kissed her, thing were going to accelerate quickly.

Control. He had to figure out a way to control his baser instincts or he'd push her against the closest available surface and …

His thoughts were interrupted as Olivia walked back into the squad room. He could see her hair was damp, and she was wearing the same clothes. He had to force himself to keep his eyes trained on her face, even though he wanted to let his eyes wander south. He almost wished he didn't know what she was wearing beneath those clothes because he realized knowing was much worse than not.

She glanced over at him quickly as she sat down, and the diverted her attention, glancing over at Fin and Munch. Elliot followed her gaze and he wondered if she was worried that they knew something was up. He wanted to reassure her that they hadn't been caught, but the room was quiet and he couldn't say a thing.

He saw Fin and Munch engrossed in their own paperwork and he turned back to look to look at her. She turned her attention to her computer screen without looking at him again. He watched her for a moment and then went back to file on his desk. It was only a few minutes later when she stood up and headed over to the coffee machine.

And God help him, he couldn't keep his eyes off the curve of her ass…

For what felt like the hundredth time already today…he cursed his bad luck that they had the whole day ahead of them.

EOEOEOEOEO

Olivia had been able to feel Elliot's eyes on her all day and she had her own issues trying to control how many times she looked across their desks to see what he was doing. She felt like anyone that looked at her could see her thoughts and emotions on her face…even though she knew she had a good poker face.

To make matters worse, the day was unnaturally quiet. They had been running on fumes for the past three months and today it seemed that every peeping tom, flasher and perv was on their best behavior. Not that she was wishing for something bad to happen; that would be horrible. But it would be nice to have court or court prep or something to break up this long day.

She looked at her watch for the hundredth time.

4:15.

Forty-five more minutes and she could make a reasonable excuse to leave. She had promised to make Elliot dinner, and she realized she would have to stop at the market to pick up a few things. She was sure they would order in, but she didn't even have any beer or wine in the house.

She wanted to go home and take a decent shower. Suddenly, she felt nerves creep up her spine. What was she going to wear? Elliot had seen her in everything from hospital scrubs to formalwear. He's been there with her, running on no sleep for three days - with no make-up and dirty hair. And he'd seen her dressed to the nines for a date or an undercover op. He'd seen the gamut, when she smelled sweetly of lotion and perfume…and when she'd been covered in blood or vomit.

This is _Elliot_.

This wasn't someone that didn't know her…that she had to try to make a good impression on. He knew all of her. The good and the bad.

And he still wanted her.

She looked at her watch again.

4:17.

Crap.

She wondered if she could get away with leaving at 4:30.

"Problems Benson?"

Olivia heard Elliot's voice and she looked up sharply at his question. Had she said something out loud? "What?" she asked, going for nonchalance as she raised an eyebrow.

"Just a lot of heavy sighing going on over there." He smirked at her. He assumed she had been having just as much trouble staying focused today as he had. She had barely even left her desk all day, even accepting Fin's offer to bring back lunch for her. "Got a lot on your mind?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him. he was trying to be cute, but he'd been doing a lot of fidgeting himself throughout the course of the day. She wondered how long he'd stood in the locker room trying to calm his body's reaction to her.

He cursed under her breath as that image popped into her head again. That wasn't what he needed right now…not when all her sexual frustration was simmering just beneath the surface.

She saw another smirk on his face, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking about.

Well, fuck that. Two could play at this game. She stretched her arms above her head and arched her back, pulling out a yawn and a moan, exaggerating her motions as if her body had stiffened from sitting for so long. She could feel the material of her t-shirt pull across her chest. When she put her arms back down, she looked back at Elliot, and smiled as she saw the small scowl on his face.

Score.

She could tell he was about to make some snide comment when Cragen's door opened and he strode out into the squad room.

Olivia tensed as she saw a note in his hand. No. No. No.

"Rape victim at Mercy. Taylor Manning." Cragen rattled off. "Benson. Stabler. You're up."

Olivia looked over at Elliot and saw the look on his face. She was certain it mirrored hers.

"Is that a problem?" Cragen asked when neither one of them had made a move.

Olivia shook her head and Elliot stood up.

"No." he said. "We're on it."

He snagged the keys off his desk and moved past Cragen, following Olivia out of the squad room.

EOEOEOEOEO

They were on their way to Mercy and the car was quiet. It wasn't that either one of them was particularly chatty on any given day, but he had been dying to say something to her since this morning, and hadn't been able to.

But now he couldn't think of how to break the ice…how to broach the subject of what had transpired in the locker room.

"Liv. I…"

Olivia looked at him sharply. She didn't know what he was going to say, but she was pretty certain she didn't want to hear it. Not here. Not now.

"Let's not talk about…anything." She said, interrupting him.

His body tensed and he exhaled loudly.

"Not right now." She added quickly. She didn't want him to think she regretted anything that had happened, or that she was changing her mind. She looked over at him and saw him relax slightly.

"OK." He said.

It was a few minutes later when they pulled up at the hospital. They found their rape victim, and they interviewed her quickly while the doctors were prepping for her exam. They found out it had been an ex-boyfriend had attacked her. Elliot spoke to her current boyfriend, who was beside himself in the lobby. They agreed that Elliot would call a Fin to go with him to pick up the suspect while she stayed with Taylor during her exam so she could take possession of the rape kit.

"So, text me when you're done and I'll come pick you up." Elliot said.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. They had done this a million times and always just met back up at the squad room. She looked over at Taylor's boyfriend and saw he was off, talking on the phone. "Pick me up? Since when?" She shook her head.

"Since..." Elliot didn't know what to say. He understood what she was saying but he just felt some compulsion to come back for her.

Suddenly, Olivia could see how things were going to change for them…how going forward with anything intimate with Elliot would change them forever. This could never be casual for them. They were both in too deep.

She hadn't had time for that to sink in, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She realized it was something they had to talk about. She knew that obviously, they had both thought about having sex, but had either one of them given any serious thought to what a relationship meant? Falling into bed would be the easy part…

She placed her hand on his arm and looked him in the eyes. "El…" she said softly, wanting to say something…but she saw the look in his eyes and realized this wasn't the time or place. She went for humor instead. "This doesn't count as our date." She smiled. "So, I'll meet you back at the house."

Elliot watched as she walked into the exam room. He had a hint of what had been running through her mind when she had said his name. The way she said it…the softness of her tone.

Things were about to change in a big way and it meant some serious changes in his life.

He hoped she knew that one impetuous move in the locker room didn't mean he hadn't thought about what a relationship with her would mean. He had. Many times. Today had just been the catalyst to get him moving. To get out of his own fucking way.

And he wasn't going to let her throw out any excuses either. They were too far gone to deny themselves now.

He watched the doors swing closed and then he left to meet Fin.

EOEOEOEOE

Elliot and Fin were done booking their suspect – Danny Tortovall. He had surrendered easily, somewhat distraught about what he'd done. Fin had already gone home and Elliot was waiting for Olivia. He knew she was on her way because she had texted him almost 20 minutes ago.

He looked at his watch.

11:35.

He stifled a yawn. He hadn't slept well in the cribs the night before and it had been along, emotionally exhausting day.

Cragen walked out of his office. "Go home Elliot."

"I'm just waiting for Liv. She'll be back any minute."

Cragen nodded, and they both looked up as Olivia walked into the squad room.

"You got him?" she asked as soon as she reached them.

Elliot nodded. "Yep, he's off to Central booking for the night. His arraignment is in the morning." They tried not to keep suspects overnight in their small cell. They weren't well equipped for it.

"Good job." Cragen said. "Now go home. Both of you. Paperwork can wait until tomorrow." He looked back and forth at his top two detectives and must have seen the look of exhaustion on their faces. "Come in late tomorrow. You've been putting in a lot of hours."

Elliot raised an eyebrow in surprise. "How late?"

Cragen shook his head. "Use your judgement." He said, walking towards the main doors. "See you tomorrow."

"Sleeping in sounds wonderful." Olivia said. She looked over at Elliot standing a few feet from her. She didn't know what to say…where this left things for tonight. It was late.

"C'mon. I'll drop you at home." Elliot said. He knew their plans for tonight were trashed.

Olivia felt disappointment run through her, but she knew it was the right decision. "OK." She said, accepting his decision.

The ride from the precinct to her apartment was short and quiet, both lost in their thoughts. Elliot pulled up to the curb and put the car in park. Olivia noticed that he didn't turn it off, and she realized she had been hoping that he'd change his mind. That even though they were both exhausted, that their nerves were frayed and they had a new case on their minds, he wouldn't want to leave her.

She opened her car door and slid out of her seat. When she was standing on the curb, she leaned in and looked at him. "Night El." She hesitated a second, resting her hand on the doorframe. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Elliot nodded, fighting every impulse he had to beg her to let him come up to her apartment. She'd had a long day and he didn't want to be a selfish son-of-a-bitch. He watched as she swung the car door closed, and before he knew it, he was opening his door and was out of the car.

"Liv." He said, and she stopped and turned to face him, a question in her eyes. He came around the car until he was standing right in front of her. "I just…"

He placed his hands gently on her upper arms, and slid them up until they were resting lightly on her shoulders. He lifted his left hand and stroked her hair, tucking it behind her ear. The gesture felt oddly intimate. He saw her eyes…watching him…and he felt her breath hitch as he cupped her left cheek with his hand. His eyes dropped to her mouth and then back up. "Can I kiss you?"

Olivia was surprised by the question…and by the emotion behind it. She always assumed Elliot would be the kind of man that would take what he wanted, but she realized that even this morning, he had silently asked her permission before kissing her.

Olivia trailed her hands up his arms and took a step closer, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck. She pushed herself up slightly and ghosted her mouth over his, answering his question. Elliot pressed his lips against hers and it was soft and gentle as she felt him exhale softly. She closed her eyes as he drew her bottom lip between his and she tilted her head slightly as he continued his soft perusal of her mouth. He kissed her as if he were committing the feeling of her to memory. It seemed like minutes passed, but then Elliot's right hand dropped to her waist and his left hand tangled in her hair and he was kissing her more deeply. Devouring her, possessive and demanding. He opened her mouth with his and slid his tongue inside her mouth and she was reeling from the sensations coursing through her body. His fingers were digging into her scalp and into her hip, and she pulled her hands from around his neck and raked them down his back.

Elliot felt her nails bite into the skin of his back through his shirt and he wanted to pull her body against his. Kissing her was like nothing he had imagined and he felt an amazing feeling of possessiveness towards her…he wanted to mark her…make her his. They had moved a few steps back and he felt her connect with the side of the car. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him and he pressed her against the car as he rocked into her.

Olivia broke the kiss then, the reality of where they were hitting her as she felt the vibration from the car against her back.

Elliot seemed to come to his senses at the same time and he stepped back, letting her stand as he held her loosely. He felt horrible as he saw two couples walk past them, and he wondered how many other people had walked by while he'd had his tongue in her mouth and his hands on her ass.

"God, I'm sorry Liv." He shook his head as his hand trailed down her arm. "I guess I got carried away." He wanted to kick himself. He had just wanted to kiss her. And then he'd quickly lost control like some adolescent boy on his first date.

Olivia watched as he struggled in front of her and she smiled. That side of Elliot was more of what she had expected, and she had done nothing to taper things down herself. She hadn't wanted to. She had only stopped him because she drew the line at having sex in public. Well…most the time. "I just didn't think it would be good for two SVU cops to get arrested for indecent exposure." She kept her tone light and playful, letting him know that she was as much at fault as he was.

He gave her a broad smile and took another couple of steps back onto the sidewalk, pulling her hand so she was standing on the sidewalk again. He didn't drop her hand and she smiled as he tangled his fingers with his. "I really just wanted to kiss you. I…"

He looked past her as if he was trying to gather his thoughts. Olivia tried not to smile…he seemed like a young boy…trying to make sure he said the right thing.

"I'd better go." He said finally, dropping her hand. "Maybe we can catch dinner tomorrow night?"

"You know…I'm hungry now." Olivia said. She hadn't had a bite since Fin had brought back that crappy sandwich for her and it was almost midnight.

"Yeah?" Elliot said, smiling at her, that twinkle in his eyes. "I could go for something to eat."

"There's a little diner down the street. They're open until 3AM." Olivia supplied helpfully. She wouldn't mind going up to her apartment and ordering in, but she wasn't sure where Elliot's mind was at. He seemed intent on going on at least one date. And she knew they should probably talk…although right now, she felt like talk was overrated.

"OK, that sounds good." He said, happy that he was going to be able to spend some more time with her. He hadn't wanted this day to end. "Do you mind if I just run home and grab a quick shower?" He needed to freshen up a bit and get his body under control…or he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her.

"I have a shower…" Olivia said, and looked away quickly at the suggestive tone in her voice. "I mean…you could just save yourself the trip home." She knew he kept a bag of clean clothes in his car. She had one too.

Elliot willed the thoughts running through his mind to stop. She was not inviting him to shower with her…or was she? "Olivia Benson…" he said in a teasing tone. Her words brought to mind the more daring side he'd seen of her today.

"Don't worry. I'll respect your privacy." She said, a mischievous smile on her face. She placed her hands on his chest, leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Probably."


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot followed Olivia up the stairs, but he made sure to keep his distance. He needed to gain some control; keep some perspective. He had promised to take her for a bite to eat. Keeping his promise relied on him not touching her. He knew now that touching her was dangerous. There were only so many times he was going to be able to pull himself away from her.

But God, right now, his eyes were level with her ass as they climbed the stairs to her fourth-floor apartment, and he hoped he could restrain himself long enough to show her that he wasn't a slave to his baser instincts.

He saw Olivia glance back at him and he quickly lifted his head to catch her eyes. He saw a small smile on her face and he knew he'd been busted. So much for letting her know it wasn't all about sex.

How had he managed to keep his desire masked for all these years so successfully?

How had she?

They deserved fucking medals.

They both walked down the short hallway to her apartment and he saw her hesitate for a second after she slid the key into the lock. _Was she having second thoughts?_ He was about to say something…tell her that nothing was going to happen that she didn't want to happen…or give her an out. But she turned her head towards him, her hair falling partially over her face, and gave him an enigmatic smile before she pushed the door open.

Elliot followed her into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and with his hands tucked behind his back, watching as Olivia lay her badge on the kitchen counter, followed by her gun. She turned and opened the refrigerator, pulling out two beers from the fridge.

Olivia looked over at Elliot, and saw he was still standing by the door. "You gonna come in?" She raised one eyebrow, never breaking eye contact as she opened both bottle of beer. She leaned back against the counter, and took a drink from hers. She held her arm out, and Elliot pushed himself off the door and walked towards her until he could reach it. He took the bottle from her and took a sip. He considered her for a second, and then moved around the counter and into her living room.

Olivia followed up and turned on a lamp, which lit the room softly. "Sorry, it's kind of a mess." She set her beer down on one of the end tables and headed for the windows. "My air conditioning sucks." She pushed one of the windows opened, and then another. "I'm not sure that's going to help. It's barely cooling off." Despite her bravado earlier, she felt a little nervous. At this point, she wasn't sure what was coming next and she felt slightly off-kilter. With any other man she brought back to her apartment, it was all about sex…and she was fine with that. Because she knew what to expect. And then they left.

But she knew this was different…and it was uncharted territory for her. And looking at Elliot, she could tell he felt the same. He was standing awkwardly, holding on to his beer.

She brushed her hair off her neck and walked back towards the couch, picking up her beer. "I'm going to go take that shower." She said. Elliot didn't say anything, and she disappeared into her room.

EOEOEOEO

The water was running down her body and she felt the grime of the day disappear. She soaped her body and shampooed her hair, and thought over everything that had happened. When she had invited Elliot up, she had expected some of the same brashness from the locker room this morning, or from the street just a few minutes earlier. She had walked into her apartment, her body tensed in anticipation. But he had hung back; so different from earlier in the day.

She closed her eyes, the images from the locker room this morning running through her mind. The body on that man…the muscles in his arms…his chest…and that glorious erection of his. She had slept with other men, but none of them had ignited that kind of fire in her…especially with just a few kisses. She had never felt weak in the knees…like she just wanted to be taken…as she had when Elliot's hands and mouth had been on her. She wondered if it was the same for him. If she made him feel things he'd never felt before. She couldn't imagine his wife… _ex-wife_ …unleashing the same kind of unchecked passion.

She splashed water on her face, willing the images of his naked body from her mind again. It was obvious he wasn't joining her in the shower. She really hadn't expected he would, when she saw how he was keeping his distance when he walked into her apartment. So, she had to let this play out. He was the one that started this whole thing this morning, so she was going to follow his lead…let him be the one in charge.

Until she couldn't.

EOEOEOEO

Elliot was in the kitchen, looking at take-out menus, when he heard Olivia's bedroom door open. When she walked out of her room, his first thought was that she didn't play fair. He was trying to keep his baser thoughts under control, but she walked towards him wearing a pair of white cotton shorts and a black tank top. He could see the white lace strap of her bra peeking out from under her tank top on one of her shoulders. Her hair had obviously been toweled dry, and she'd made no effort to brush it, giving it a tousled look. She wasn't wearing any make-up and she looked sexy as hell.

"You're wearing shorts." He said as she closed the gap between them.

"Very observant. Now wonder you're such a great detective." Olivia said sarcastically, followed by a sweet smile.

"I just…I've never seen you wear shorts." Elliot knew he sounded like an idiot, but all rational thought had gone out of his mind at the sight of the long legs…

 _Christ._ This woman was really weakening his resolve.

"Not exactly appropriate to wear to work." Olivia moved around him in the kitchen. "It's July El. I can't wear shorts?" She had seen the way his eyes had raked up her legs as she walked out of her room. she told herself she wore them because it was hot but maybe subconsciously…she wanted to tempt him …less talk and more action.

Maybe it wasn't her subconscious…

"I thought maybe we'd just stay in." Elliot said.

That caught her attention. That was a step in the right direction.

"Is that OK with you?" He asked, drinking the last of his bottle of beer.

Olivia shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Well, why don't you go ahead and order something." He nodded towards two $20 bills lying on the counter. "My treat."

Olivia thought about making a joke about the fact that she wasn't a cheap date…but decided she didn't want to do anything else that was going to make him think twice about being there alone with her. "OK. Any preference?" She grabbed the menus off the counter.

"Nope." He pushed off the counter. "I'm going to go take a shower." He stopped. "If that's still OK."

Olivia pressed her lips together, keeping her attention on the menus. She did not want to look at him and think about his naked body in her shower. "Go right ahead. Clean towels are under the sink."

EOEOEOEO

Elliot walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The room was still warm and a little steamy, and he could smell Olivia's scent…the smell of her shampoo or soap or lotion…or maybe all three. He inhaled deeply, feeling the essence of her soaking into his skin.

He looked around the room and spied the cabinet under the sink. He opened the cabinet and saw a pile of white towels. Next to the towels were some small bins, and he saw make-up and lotions and hair products. It felt strange to him…like he was invading her privacy in some way. He leaned in and grabbed a towel, setting it on the counter. He opened up the medicine cabinet, looking for some toothpaste or mouthwash. He found it easily, but hesitated a moment when he saw a packet of birth control pills sitting on the shelf. He closed the door and stood for a moment, thinking about what that meant.

Of course she dated, but she never talked about it around him anymore. He knew he was an asshole, but he didn't want to know, so he never asked. If she didn't talk about it, he could pretend she spent her free time alone. But reality hit him hard when he saw tangible proof of other men, staring at him in the form of a packet of small pills.

He wondered how many men she had slept with. Not because the number bothered him, but he worried briefly about her experience…her expectations. He hadn't slept with a lot of other women…and it had been one woman for the last 20+ years.

He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water pounding into his skin. He thought about how his body had reacted to Olivia…the level of pure lust she brought out in him…and any concern he had about satisfying her went away. He had never felt that way with his wife…their love life had been fine…satisfying and perfectly perfunctory in every way. But Olivia made his blood boil…he felt possessive of her with that first kiss. He had wanted to take her…mark her and make her his completely. Wholly.

And he knew, based on her reaction to him, that she felt the same way. He thought back to the other men in her life, and he knew that those relationships could never be anything more than sex. The Olivia he knew would never let anyone in. These nameless, faceless men would never really know her. Those relationships would be about staving off loneliness…about fulfilling a physical need.

Suddenly, he had an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness towards Olivia. She had learned to expect so little for herself. She deserved so much more.

He would make it his life's goal to make her happy.

He climbed into the shower, turning the water on hot. He poured some of her body gel in his hands, and it immediately brought him back to this morning in the locker room. The taste of her skin beneath his lips…

He closed his eyes, picturing her as she tugged her jeans down her hips…the deep V of her cleavage…

 _Damn._

This shower was doing nothing to tamp down his desire for her.

EOEOEOEOEO

Olivia looked up as Elliot came out of her bedroom. She had been so distracted as she listened to the shower running, that she hadn't ordered anything to eat yet. She was still standing in the kitchen, a million things running through her mind.

She saw he was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, and her eyes roamed over his chest and his arms as he walked towards her. She quickly turned her attention back to the menus spread out in front of her, trying not to let on that she was checking him out.

Elliot saw Olivia was still standing at the counter. Her hair had dried a little, and it was wavy around her shoulders. He saw her look up briefly but then avert her eyes. For the first time in a long time, he couldn't tell what she was thinking right now. It threw him a little.

He moved into the kitchen and drew in a deep breath. He moved up behind her, making sure his body didn't touch hers. He stretched his arms out, and placed one on either side of her, bracing his hands against the counter.

"You haven't ordered yet?" He heard her breath hitch slightly, as if she was surprised by his proximity.

She shook her head.

"Still trying to decide." Olivia picked up the menu for a local deli, trying to focus. But Elliot was making it damn hard.

"Well, I know what _I_ want." He said in a deep voice, dipping his mouth close to her ear.

Olivia couldn't help it…a small laugh escaped. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"That sounded better in my mind then it did when I said it." Elliot said, grinning himself.

"Yeah, I don't think a line like that's going to work on many women." She leaned back into him slightly, humor still evident in her voice.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist. "It only has to work on _one_ woman." He rocked them gently in place, and Olivia placed her hands on top of his.

"You have someone in mind?" Olivia asked, her tone light and flirty. She looked up at him sideways, and lay her head back against his shoulder.

Elliot pressed his lips to her temple and kept them there lightly. "I've had my eye on someone for years."

"Hmmm." Olivia said, trying to mask her surprise at Elliot's confession, but nervous to make her own. "Do you think she feels the same way?"

"I'm pretty sure she does." Elliot said, placing another kiss on her temple.

"How do you know?" Olivia asked, happy that she didn't have to look at Elliot during this exchange. It was much easier to navigate their feelings…to figure out where they stood…couched in teasing and humor.

"Well, she seemed to respond pretty positively when I kissed her. But I guess I don't know for sure."

"Maybe you should kiss her again…just to be sure."

"I'd like to…" Elliot flattened his hands against her abdomen. "But I promised her I'd buy her dinner. And if I kiss her…" He ended his sentence there, sliding his hands more tightly around her and dropping his head to her neck. He pressed his lips against the skin there…right in the spot where her shoulder started. "I'm not going to be able to stop." He whispered.

Olivia's breathing had quickened. "I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you to stop…" she whispered, closing her eyes as Elliot peppered her shoulder with kisses.

"But dinner." Elliot said between kisses.

"Is overrated." She pulled at Elliot's arms and he released her. She turned around to face him and he surprised her by picking her up and placing her on the counter. He pressed forward and she spread her legs to accommodate him. It was seconds later when he cupped her head with his hand and pressed his lips against hers. Elliot was quick to open her mouth with his and he was kissing her with such intensity that it stole her breath away. He placed his left hand on her thigh…his large hand spread against her skin as he slid it underneath the hem of her shorts.

Elliot growled into her mouth as Olivia raked her nails across the back of his neck. He had barely kissed her and already he was getting impatient. He wanted her clothes off…wanted to explore every inch of her body with his hands and his mouth. Despite his best intentions, he knew it was unlikely that he was going to be able to take thing slowly.

Elliot let his hand slide down her back until he reached the bottom of her tank top. He slid his hand beneath the fabric, and spread his hand against her lower back. Her skin was heated and he slid his hand up her spine. He felt her shiver as he ran his hand back down, tucking his fingers under the waistband of her shorts.

Olivia slid her hands around Elliot's waist and under his t-shirt, raking her nails up his back. Elliot jumped at the contact…the bite of her nails in his skin. He released her mouth then as they both took in much needed oxygen.

"I think you drew blood." He said in between breaths. He saw the mischief in her eyes and the small smile on her face and he growled at her. "You're going to pay for that."

"God, I hope so." Olivia said, running her hands back down his spine.

Olivia's tone was deep and seductive, and it hit him squarely between his legs. Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and then slid them down, pulling her forward and off the counter. He captured her mouth with his as she wrapped her legs around him, and he headed out of the kitchen.

Tonight…he wanted the comfort of a bed as he pressed his body against hers.

He pushed open her bedroom door with his foot as Olivia peppered his face with kisses. He lay her down gently on the edge of the bed, and he took a step back. His shirt was the first thing to go. He watched as Olivia's eyes trailed down his chest and back up again. A small smile played across her lips as he reached for his belt buckle and watched Olivia as she pulled herself back on the bed.

Olivia propped herself up on her elbows, her legs stretched out in front of her. She couldn't take her eyes of Elliot's chest and arms. The man was pure muscle. She had known he was fit…that he worked out. But she hadn't been able to appreciate just how damned hard he was until this morning. When she had been able to spread her hands against the planes of his chest…when he pressed his firm body against hers.

Elliot saw she was watching him, and she still had that small, enigmatic smile on her face. That smile was driving him crazy. It looked like she knew a secret. He felt like he was only seeing a small glimpse of the seductress that was Olivia Benson, and he wasn't going to waste one more second wondering what he would unleash in her. Because right now, looking at those long legs stretched out on the bed, the single raised eyebrow, and that damn smile, he was eager to find out. His jeans hit the ground and he kicked them off, moving quickly until he was climbing on the bed…climbing over her body. He spread her legs with his knees and Olivia dropped back on the bed. His mouth was on hers in seconds…hot and demanding. He ran his left hand down the bare skin of her shoulder and her chest and over her shirt until he was grasping her breast in his hand.

Olivia arched her back, pressing her breast into his hand and she moaned into his mouth. She wanted her shirt off…her bra off. Elliot must have read her mind and he ran his hand down her side until he could get beneath her tank top, sliding his hands over her skin until he hit lace. He ran his thumb over her nipple and Olivia silently urged him on. She tore her mouth from his. "Elliot." She rasped out his name and then he was pulling her tank top up her body and she lifted her back so he could get it over her head.

Elliot pulled back and sat back on his knees, still perched between her legs. He was breathing as hard as she was but he had to take a moment to look at her lying there in front of him. He trailed his fingers across her abdomen and she jumped…her muscles contracting at his touch. He leaned over and placed a kiss near her belly button, and he ran his hands back up her side as he kissed his way up to her breasts. He ghosted his mouth over her left breast and he could feel Olivia lift her body, wanting contact. He denied her as he kissed the swell of her breast. He ran his right hand up her arm until he reached her bra strap. He slipped his fingers beneath it and started to drag it down her arm, trailing his tongue down her breast as it was exposed to him…until he saw the darkness of her nipple. He slid his hand over her skin and pulled her breast free from the lace, taking her in his mouth.

Olivia moaned as she felt Elliot's mouth against hers. She pushed her hips up and Elliot slid one leg over hers, trapping her leg between his. She could feel the length of him through the thing fabric of her shorts, and she gasped as he pressed his knee up between her legs. She could feel how wet she was…and she just wanted the barriers between them gone. She was torn between the pleasure cascading through her body right now and the need to get Elliot inside of her.

Elliot slid his left hand beneath her, not relenting as his mouth continued to tease her breast with his tongue. He found the clasp to her bra and Olivia lifted her back as he fumbled with the clasp. He mumbled an expletive against her skin when he couldn't get it undone and Olivia pushed against his shoulders, forcing his mouth from her breast.

She pushed up with her body and Elliot pulled back. He laughed as Olivia pushed him back on the bed…seeing a side of her he knew. Confident and in charge. She straddled his thighs with hers and he saw her reach behind her, unclasping her bra and slipping it off in seconds.

 _Sweet Jesus._ Elliot took in the sight of her. slid his hands back up her stomach until he took her breasts in his hands.

Olivia closed her eyes and tipped her head back as he squeezed her breasts and teased her nipples. She could feel pleasure coursing through her body and she wondered briefly if she would come just from this. She pushed her hips down, grinding herself against Elliot's erection. She felt another wave of pleasure and she spread her legs wider, sliding herself along the length of him.

Elliot slid his hands from her breasts and down her sides, grabbing her around her hips. He pushed her hips down against him as he thrust up against her. They both moaned at the same time and Elliot lost his last bit of patience. He was still holding on to her hips as he rolled them over. He knelt with one leg on either side of her thighs, focused on unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts. He pulled them down to her knees and Olivia kicked them off. He pushed one knee between her legs and then the other, and he trailed his hands up the inside of her thighs until he reached her white lace panties.

Olivia's body tensed in anticipation, and then he was cupping her as he stretched his body along the length of hers. He lay with his body half on, half off hers as he slid his hand up to her abdomen. He kissed her as he slid his hand beneath the lace, and she moaned into his mouth and arched her back as he slid his fingers between her slick folds. He didn't hesitate…didn't slow down…and his fingers were teasing her entrance. He penetrated her slightly and then slid his fingers back up…knocking her clit as he slid his fingers back and forth.

Olivia was moaning and he slid his fingers back down, sliding one finger inside of her. She thrust her hips up against his hand and he teased her clit with his thumb. She broke the kiss, tipping her head back as her body continued to thrust against his hand. A string of unintelligible words was coming from her mouth. He looked at her…her tousled hair…her eyes closed…and trailed his eyes down her body. Her skin was flush and her nipples peaked…the muscles in her abdomen were taut and he saw the white lace of her panties and his hand between her legs.

He wanted to make her come…but he had waited too long for this. He pulled his fingers from inside of her and started tugging at her panties.

"Fuck El." Olivia rasped. She had been so close and she was aching…her body was on fire.

Elliot didn't say a word as he climbed off the bed. He dug his finger into the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down, kicking them to the side. He stopped for a second, his eyes trailing up her body one more time…all that dark skin…her long legs…her full breasts…that sexy mouth and eyes that you could lose yourself in.

Olivia was watching him…and then she gave him that same small, come hither smile. In the next two seconds, he was pulling her panties down her legs and crawling up her body again. He spread her legs with his until his lips grasped hers and his erection was pressed against her.

Olivia gasped into his mouth and she pushed her hips up again…just there was any question in his mind that she wanted this to happen. He started to push inside of her then and she let out a small sound as her body tried to accommodate him. Elliot had his hand on the inside of her right thigh and he pulled her leg to the side, opening her up. He pulled out slightly and then pushed back into her again…and did that a few more times until he was buried deep inside of her.

Elliot moaned as he pulled his mouth from hers, and he dropped his forehead to hers. "Fuck." He groaned out. She was so fucking tight and her walls were gripping at him. He had to take a moment to get control.

Olivia had never felt like this. Elliot was filling her completely…stretching her…and she felt his hips nestled against her…a perfect fit. She lifted her hips slightly, and Elliot seemed to get the hint. He pulled out, almost completely, and then slammed back inside of her. He seemed to find a rhythm then, and he fucked into her, each thrust harder than the last.

Olivia thrust against him, keeping up with him as he pounded into her. She ran her nails back down his back, and then she ran her hands over his ass. Feeling his muscles contract as he thrust into her over and over. Elliot dropped his head and was breathing hard against her cheek. He braced his other arm as he fucked into her, never faltering, and she couldn't stop the small moans and words of encouragement as she continued to run her hands in patterns across his back.

He pushed her leg out and up and lifted himself up slightly, looking down at where their bodies connected, watching ass he disappeared inside of her. The sight was so erotic and he reached down, teasing her clit with his fingers.

"Fuck!" Olivia yelled and he could feel her entire body trembling. He was going to drive her over the edge and she didn't think she could hold on any longer.

Elliot moved his hand, let go of her leg, and dropped back down over her, his hand beside her head. His mouth ghosted over hers as he slowed down his pace slightly. "Let go Liv." He whispered. Then he kissed her hard, possessively…intensely… and thrust into her again and again…harder and harder…until she felt her orgasm wash over her. Her body tightened around his…her walls clutched at him and he was locked in a vise as she wrapped her legs around him.

Elliot could feel his body losing control…he was going to come. He tore his mouth from hers. "Liv." He rasped out. "I need to…"

"Come inside me." Olivia moaned. "I want to feel you."

Elliot had a fleeting thought that he had never asked her about protection…about birth control. But the thought flew out of his head as he felt himself go over the edge. Olivia tightened her legs around him, and he grunted as he released inside of her.

His arms buckled slightly and Olivia pulled him down on top of her, finding his mouth. She kissed him deeply, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Elliot ran his hand back up her body until he could tangle his fingers in her hair. They were both breathing heavily, taking small gasps of breath as they kissed. It was heaven being nestled against her body…buried deep inside of her…and the never wanted this to end.

He shifted slightly and Olivia broke the kiss, making a small sound. Her body was so sensitive…every nerve ending was still on fire. She almost couldn't believe she was lying here with Elliot pressed so intimately inside of her…she hoped this wasn't a dream.

Elliot trailed a finger down the side of her face and stared down into her eyes. "Olivia…" He didn't know what to say to her. So many emotions were brimming just below the surface, but this was all so new. He didn't want to scare her with the intensity of his feelings for her; ever since this morning, they had kept things light. And maybe that was how they needed to navigate this.

Olivia pressed two fingers against his mouth. She didn't want to hear any deep declarations from him…not like this. They were both too vulnerable right now. "I know." He smiled at her before pressing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, happy that he seemed to understand what she was telling him.

Elliot pulled his mouth from hers and braced himself on his forearms, staring down into her dark eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

Olivia tensed…maybe he hadn't understood her after all.

He smiled. "Relax." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I was just going to tell you that it was hard as hell not to follow you into the shower earlier tonight."

Olivia raised one eyebrow, giving him a small smile. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He ghosted his mouth over hers. "So…I was thinking."

"You could use a shower?" Olivia said, a slight tease in her tone. "Go ahead." She pushed back playfully on his shoulders, and then gasped slightly as her action caused Elliot to shift his hips.

Elliot bit down lightly on her earlobe before he whispered in her ear. "Only if you promise to invade my privacy."

 _AN: More?_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I never intended for this to be more than a couple of chapters. An extended one-shot. So this will end here and everyone will have to be okay with not knowing where are two favorite detectives end up! Sorry! Thanks for reading and for your enthusiastic reviews.

EOEOEOEO

This was every fantasy he'd ever had.

Olivia had her long fingers wrapped around his erection, and her soapy hands were sliding along his shaft, causing just the right amount of friction. She had her other hand against his shoulder, practically pinning him against the wall of the shower, and for a moment, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

This was a different Olivia then the one that had been in the bedroom with him. There, she had let him take charge…submitting to him…and it had surprised him to some degree. But the minute he had mentioned the shower, she had been out of bed, tugging him along behind her. And once inside, with the warm water cascading down over their bodies, it had been only seconds before she had taken charge and put them in the position they were in now. She had batted his hands away when he had tried to reach for her. He wondered about the change, but decided it really didn't matter.

He jumped when he felt her lips against his skin. She was placing open-mouthed kisses across his chest, while she continued to stroke him. He lifted his head and brushed her hair away from her face. He looked at the way the water cascaded down her curves and he wanted to let his hands follow the same path down her body.

"Olivia." Her name came out as more of a groan. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Stoooop." The word dragged out but it was too late and his fingers dug into her skin as he came. The water washed away the remnants of his release against her skin, and she lifted her head, grasping his lips between hers. He was out of breath as she slid her tongue into his mouth. She kiss him intently…her hand still on his cock and her other hand scraping against the back of his neck…and he was amazed at her ferocity.

She wasn't relenting and she released him then, bringing her other hand up to his chest and pushing her body up against his. He slid his hands down her back and cupped her ass, pulling her tightly against him and she moaned into his mouth. In seconds, he pushed himself off the wall and reversed their positions. Her head smacked against the tile slightly and she let out a small cry. But he didn't release her mouth. He slid his hand over her collarbone and down her chest until his had her right breast in his hand, and he rolled and tugged her hardened nipple, stifling her moans with his mouth.

She pushed against his shoulders with her hands, and he smiled as he released her. He trailed his tongue along her jaw until he reached her ear. He bit down on her earlobe lightly. "I'm in charge now." He whispered. He felt her push at his shoulders again, but he wasn't going to relinquish control. Not right now. He took her breast in his hand and squeezed gently, running his thumb back and forth against her hard nub and he felt her knees give out slightly. He pressed his right hand against her hip and pinned her to the wall, trying to keep her in place.

He slid his mouth down her chest until he could take her other breast in his mouth and she let out a long, low moan that sent another rush of heat through his body. The timbre of her voice…her moans…never failed to send a jolt through his body and he knew he was going to be ready for her soon.

He had been wrong before…to think that this was like every fantasy he'd had before. Having complete access to this lush body was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. The way she felt…the way she tasted…and how she responded to him…were beyond comprehension. He was a lucky son of a bitch.

Olivia had her had back against the shower wall and she had closed her eyes around the time Elliot's mouth had clamped itself around her breast. She had always been sensitive there, and the way he was tweaking and sucking at her nipples made her weak in the knees. It was like he knew exactly how to tease her body, and despite wanting to take control in the shower, she was happy to acquiesce for now.

She felt his hand leave her breast and slide down over her ribs and she spread her legs slightly, unashamed at letting him know exactly what she wanted. "El." She rasped out, and he didn't disappoint. He bit down on her nipple as he slid his fingers through her folds and she jolted at the contact.

"Fuck." It came out breathy as her chest heaved slightly. She felt him trail his fingers back and forth and she tried to give him better access. His mouth left her breast and he stood up, kissing her hard as his fingers teased her entrance. Olivia pushed her hips forward and Elliot broke the kiss, pressing his cheek against hers as he penetrated her slightly, and then slid his hand back up to her clit.

"Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers or with my tongue?" he rasped out and Olivia's eyes flew open.

 _Well fuck_. She hadn't expected that. Not from him.

Maybe Elliot Stabler wasn't such a choirboy after all.

But he didn't wait for an answer. He nipped at the skin on her neck as he slid one finger inside of her, and her body jolted again. She was still a little sore from before, and she grabbed on to his shoulders to keep her balance. Before she could even adjust, Elliot added a second finger and now he was fucking her hard, his thumb against her clit, and she knew she wasn't going to last long. Every nerve was on fire and she could feel her body start to tremble.

Elliot pinned her hip against the wall. "I got you, baby." He whispered.

 _Baby?_

"Of fuuuh." Olivia couldn't even make another sound as her orgasm tore through her. She slammed her thighs together, trapping Elliot's hand, but he kept teasing her clit, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body until she thought she might pass out. She pushed at his shoulders weakly and then she felt her knees give out. Elliot pulled his hand away from her quickly and caught her waist with both hands. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her body against him. She closed her eyes as she pressed her cheek against his skin, and the warmth of the shower and his body made her sleepy…her body spent.

Elliot rocked her in place for a moment, giving her time to recover. He kissed the top of her head. "Don't fall asleep on me." He said, running his other hand down her back until he could squeeze her ass. "I'm not done with you yet."

Olivia heard his words and should could feel his erection pressed against her hip. She was surprised at how quickly he recovered, but she knew now that Elliot was full of surprises…she was learning a whole new side of him she hadn't been privy to before. She slid her hands down his sides until they were resting on his hips. "Yeah?" she challenged. "Just what did you have in mind?"

The words were barely out of her mouth when Elliot placed his hands on her hips, forcing her to drop her hands. He spun her around, and then slid his hands down her arms until his hands circled her wrists. He nudged her closer to the shower wall, and then lifted her hands, placing them flat against the shower wall. Once again, Olivia was surprised and she wondered if he was playing out some fantasy he'd had because she couldn't imagine sex in the shower, especially like this, was a staple of his married life. But she was adventurous…to a certain degree…and she trusted Elliot. So, fantasy or not, if she could feel him moving inside of her again, it was all good.

Elliot ran his hands downs her sides, and squeezed her ass again. Then he ran his fingers lightly up her spine, sending another shiver through her body. He swiped her hair away, and kissed the nape of her neck. "OK?" he whispered.

Olivia dropped her head slightly as he placed kisses along her shoulder. His right hand trailed down her body and he nudged her legs apart slightly. She felt Elliot's erection pressed at her entrance, and she winced slightly. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain...and she knew she'd be sore tomorrow. Deliciously sore.

"OK?" Elliot asked again, and she could hear concern in his voice.

She pushed back slightly. "I want you." She whispered.

Elliot placed his right hand over hers and slid his left hand in the dip at her waist. He pressed his lips against her left shoulder and pushed inside of her slowly. He moaned against her skin…amazed at how perfectly their bodies fit together. When he was completely inside of her, he slid his hand around her abdomen and flattened his chest against her back, placing small open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder blade. "Liv…God, I…"

Olivia tensed slightly. She didn't know what he was going to say…but the emotion in his voice made her think it was something she wasn't ready to hear. She pushed back slightly against him. "Don't." she said, a small warning in her voice. She realized it sounded harsh, and she softened her voice a little. "Just…"

Elliot pulled out almost completely and thrust back inside of her, eliciting a small gasp from her and cutting off whatever she was going to say. He didn't want to hear her denial…he knew she was in as deep as he was. His left hand was splayed against her abdomen and he held her in place as he thrust into her over and over again.

Their moans mingled and echoed off the shower walls and Olivia could feel her body start to tremble. Elliot felt so good…and she knew she was ruined for anyone else. As if there could ever be anyone else.

"El." She gasped. "I can't…." She couldn't get the words out…but she couldn't hold on.

Elliot tangled his fingers with hers. "Come on…" he encouraged her, barely holding on himself. Her walls were grasping at him and he was barely holding on himself. He slammed into her once again and he felt her body clench around him…and then he was releasing himself inside of her. "Fuuuck." He swore, biting down lightly on her shoulder as he thrust into her one last time. He held his body tightly against hers as they both tried to catch their breath.

He slid both his hands down her arms, and wrapped them around her waist. He pulled her tightly against his body, and she let out a small gasp at his change in position. He released her quickly, confused by her reaction. Then he realized how rough he'd been with her in the last few hours…and he felt like a Neanderthal for not thinking about her…for not being more gentle with her. "God, I'm sorry." He said, pulling out of her quickly.

Olivia gasped at the sudden loss and she heard Elliot apologize again. She leaned back against him and wrapped one arm back around his neck. "It's fine. I'm fine." She said, trying to reassure him.

"I should have been more gentle."

"I'm not going to break." Olivia said, and she twisted around until she was looking him in the face. She could see the doubt on his face. "It was exactly what I wanted…what I thought it would be like if we ever…"

Elliot saw an almost bashful smile cross her face and he realized she was a little embarrassed by admission. "I'm glad I'm not the only one that was taunted by thoughts of what it would be like." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. "But I have to tell you." He kissed her again. "The real thing was so much better." He brushed her hair back from her face.

"El… can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He looked directly into her eyes, looking back and forth between them.

"Why now?" It had been something that had been niggling in her brain since this morning. It had been six long months since his divorce with no real indication that he felt the way she did.

He shrugged his shoulders slightly, ready to tell her he didn't know. But he realized that was a moment for honesty. If he wasn't honest, he could lose her. "I guess I was afraid."

Olivia's eyes widened, and he knew he had surprised her.

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Of you."

Olivia let that sink in a little, not quite sure what to say. Because deep down, she knew it was the same reason she hadn't pushed him in the last six months. "You're worried that I'll hurt you."

Elliot didn't say anything, and she knew she was right. Because he had the ability to tear her heart into pieces too.

"I feel the same way." She said. "But I feel like this was…"

"Inevitable?" Elliot said.

"Fate." Olivia said.

Elliot nodded. "Fate."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Olivia said. She raked her fingers down his chest. "Unless you want me too." She teased.

Her comment eased the emotion that was building and she could tell that Elliot was somewhat relieved. Neither one of them were good at deep conversations. It would take some time for their truths to unfold.

"I think I still owe you dinner." Elliot said.

"And then I need some sleep." Olivia said, starting to step out of the shower.

"Sleep…" Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him. "Is overrated."

 _Fin_


End file.
